Between Brothers
by Sheba16
Summary: Thyra had always thought she would end up the wife of a Lothbrok brother. The question was which one did the Gods have in mind? Bjorn/OC/Ubbe. Rated for adult themes and language.
1. Chapter 1

_Between Brothers_

 **Authors note:** This will start a few years before season 4B, after Ragnar disappears and before he returns. I have watched Vikings since season 1 and always thought grown-up Bjorn was handsome, than I saw grown-up Ubbe and thought he was equally as good looking. Thus an idea is born.

Reviews are always read and appreciated!

* * *

The large buck did not know he was being pursued as it grazed quietly in the opening of the woods.

His meat would feed a small family for a few weeks, his pelt would make a warm garment for the winter and his skull, a fine decoration for the great hall.

The huntress, a young female of about sixteen said a silent pray to the God Ullr before drawing her bow and leveling it with the neck of the buck. It would kill him instantly, severing his jugular.

She took a steadying breath and pulled back on the bow...

Laughter and the sound of splashing startled the buck. He raised his head and sniffed the air, whirling around to see Thyra crouched in the tall grasses. He took off before Thyra could let her arrow fly.

She shouldered her bow and stomped toward the lagoon where the splashing had come from. She was not surprised to find who was her noisy culprits.

Ubbe, Hvitserk, and Sigurd Lothbrok were play fighting and splashing around in the lagoon as Ivar the Boneless looked on from the stony bank. They were all naked from the waist up showing their young mans physique. Before, Thyra had paid little attention to the appearances of the boys she had grown up with but lately she was finding it harder to concentrate around them, especially Ubbe.

'We have a guest' Ivar purred causing his brothers to turn their attention to Thyra.

'Join us Thy!' Hvitserk called smacking the water and soaking Sigurd.

'I am out hunting. I would have had a nice buck too if it wasn't for your mucking about!'

'Oh I think we have made her hot and bothered with our mucking about' Ubbe grinned to his younger brothers.

'Perhaps you should cool off?' Ivar said off-handily before turning and giving her a mischievous smirk.

'Oh no I am not going in there' Thyra pointed toward the water which would no doubt be cold as Summer had yet to visit Kattegat. 'It will be freezing'.

'It is refreshing' Sigurd called before nodding his head toward her signalling his brothers to begin their approach.

The three began to make their way out of the water toward her as she backed up as Ivar looked on with glee.

She was shaking her head, 'I said no!' she was trying to remain impassive but a giggle escaped as she anticipated the start of the game.

They had no foot gear on and she would be able to outrun them she guessed. As their feet touched the rocky shore she turned to run and ended up face to chest with the oldest Lothbrok brother.

'Going somewhere Thyra?' Bjorn Ironside smiled down at her. He was half-dressed also and soaking wet. Thyra could feel the chill coming off his pink skin.

'Back to Kattegat' Thyra side stepped him but he was in front of her again in a flash blocking off her escape route.

'Why not join us? It has been too long since you have spent time with us'.

Thyra felt her face heating up as she tried to keep her eyes level with Bjorn's instead of traveling down the expanse of his chest to his chiseled abdomen.

This is why she had been avoiding them.

'I am busy today'.

'Too busy to spend time with us? That is upsetting' Ivar looked to his brothers who nodded their agreement.

Thyra laughed nervously as she felt the brothers closing in on her. She made one last attempt to side step around Bjorn but he caught her with one muscular arm.

'Not so fast little girl' he playfully chided her before hoisting her up over his shoulder.

'No Bjorn put me down!' she struggled in vain against him as she felt her face heating up at their close contact.

'Take care of this for her' Bjorn pulled off Thyra's bow and arrows from her shoulder and back and tossed them at Ivar who caught it with ease. Naturally he began to fiddle with it.

'It is going to be cold!' she cried trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

'Only for the first few seconds' Ubbe laughed.

Bjorn walked into the lagoon. Thyra tried to get higher to avoid the cold water that was lapping at her feet as the Lothbroks laughed.

'I am going to get you all!' Thyra screamed before Bjorn casually tossed her into the water.

She went under, the water was indeed cold, stinging her skin and stealing the breath out of her lungs but it felt good against her burning body. She rose from the water trying to look as dignified as possible as the young men howled with laughter.

'You look cold Thyra' Ivar giggled.

She made a feeble attempt to splash him from his perch on the bank earning a higher pitched giggle from the crippled boy as it fell short, very short.

'That wasn't so bad!' Ubbe was by her side throwing an arm around her shoulders and pressing her against his muscular frame.

'I am freezing! I will probably catch a chill and die now and it will be all your faults'.

Hvitserk rolled his eyes, 'you are so dramatic Thy...such a girl'.

'I am a girl thank you very much' Thyra spat her tongue out at him as her and Ubbe passed him making their way to the bank.

'You are, that is for sure' Ubbe commented as his eyes went down to Thyra's chest as they strained against the cold, wet fabric of her tunic.

Thyra's cheeks reddened as she realized what Ubbe was looking at and she wrapped her arms around herself earning another laughing fit from Ivar who saw everything.

'Here, so you don't catch a chill' Ubbe draped his tunic around her shoulders as his brothers watched their interaction.

Thyra pulled it closer around her, 'thank you' she then snapped her attention back to the others who were still staring at the pair. 'What are you looking at!?'

Bjorn and Hvitserk shared a knowing look as Ivar stared intently at her burning the image of her wet and tight clothing around her developing body. Sigurd just looked confused.

'I think you should take Thyra back to Kattegat. We do not want her to catch a chill and die as she put it' Bjorn suggested.

Thyra knew he was mocking her. 'You will be sad when I am gone' Thyra called earning a small smile from the eldest Lothbrok.

Bjorn would not deny that. He watched her grow up and maybe it was wrong, but there was no denying that Thyra was developing into a beautiful woman and he looked forward to seeing her everyday. But lately, she had been avoiding them.

'Come, mother would be displeased if we let you get sick' Ubbe touched the small of her back lightly, she turned and headed up the bank. Ubbe turned to silently thank his older brother before grabbing her bow and arrows from Ivar and scrambling up after her.

The first few minutes into their journey back to Kattegat was silent.

Ubbe wondered if Thyra was really mad at them or, him. He remembered how embarrassed she looked when she caught him staring at her chest. 'Are you angry with me?' Ubbe broke the silence.

Thyra turned her dark eyes up at him, water droplets still clung to her long lashes. She looked startled and confused.

'No' she shook her head. 'Though I should be' she offered a slow smile. 'Why do you ask?'

'Well it is true what Bjorn said. You have not been spending time with us. Why?'

Thyra gripped Ubbe's tunic tighter trying to find something to say. She could not admit out loud that she was having thoughts about Ubbe and sometimes, Bjorn.

'I have just been busy. Your mother has been keeping me close by, teaching me how to be a woman so one day I will make a good wife'.

'Do you want to be somebody's wife?' Ubbe asked feeling his heart beat speeding up.

Thyra hesitated, 'I hadn't thought about it'.

Ubbe was not satisfied with her answer but he knew not to push her. Thyra could have a wicked temper.

Aslaug was sitting on her throne, drinking wine like she always did when Thyra and Ubbe entered the great hall.

Aslaug regarded them shrewdly. 'Shall I even ask?' she rolled her blue eyes at them.

'No mother' Ubbe said before directing Thyra to his sleeping quarters.

Thyra had been in Ubbe's sleeping quarters many times before, but today it felt different to be there. Ubbe threw a fur blanket at her, 'warm up in this, I will have one of the slaves dry out your clothing'. He began to undo his wet breeches causing Thyra to gasp and he stopped abruptly. 'What?'

'You are going to undress here?'

Ubbe looked around before turning his blue gaze back toward her. 'Yes...these are my sleeping quarters'.

'But I am standing right here' Thyra felt her body burning up again.

Ubbe smirked, 'you have seen it all before'.

'But that was different...things have changed'

When they were younger, it wasn't uncommon for Thyra to run in and catch the boys in various states of undressed as they practically lived half-clothed in the hot summer months.

'What has changed?' Ubbe was curious.

'We have. We are adults...things have, er developed' Thyra's face was growing hotter by the moment. Ubbe was relishing in her being uncomfortable. Rarely did he see Thyra at a loss for words.

'I am a man now and you are a woman. We are old enough to make adult decisions...do adult things' he raised a brow. Many nights he spent thinking about Thyra and how it would feel to make love to her. When that happened, he'd seek out the attention of one of the slaves girl who were all too willing to lay with a son of King Ragnar.

Thyra's eyes widened as Ubbe spoke. Was he admitting he had feelings for her, did he wish to sleep with her?

Ubbe began to approach Thyra, slow, cautious steps as though he was approaching a wild animal. He was unsure how she would react but right now, he just wanted to feel her skin against his. He watched her eyes growing bigger as her cheeks reddened but she did not move away. He stopped inches from her and reached out, brushing a strand of her dark hair out of her face and running his finger down her cheek.

'I just need to touch you Thy' he said softly running a finger across her lips. She inhaled, her lips parting slightly. Ubbe leaned down, his left hair snaked around to her neck, gently bringing her closer as his right hand went to her waist. Thyra closed her eyes, today was the day she was going to have her first kiss.

'Are you going to have sex?' Ivar called in a sing song voice causing them to both jump back from each other as though they had been burned. He was lying in the door way looking up at them.

Ivar laughed harder as Ubbe ran at him, angry and embarrassed. 'I will kill you Ivar!' they disappeared from view leaving Thyra standing there, gasping for breath and holding the tunic closer to her body. She had almost kissed Ubbe...

 **Next chapter will be up in a few days. The next chapters will be longer as this was an introductory one.**

 **Please let me know what you thought!**

 **-Sheba16**


	2. Chapter 2

_Between Brothers_

 **Authors note:** Huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed and added the story and myself to their favourites list!

* * *

Dinner that night was strained in the hall.

Thyra gripped her spoon as she stared into the rabbit stew. She felt Ivar's eyes on her. Whenever she would look up at him he would purse his lips and make sounds mimicking kissing someone. Soon Ubbe had enough.

'Stop it Ivar' he grunted.

'What?' Ivar looked at his brother. 'I am practising kissing'.

'Who would want to kiss you?' Sigurd sneered.

Ivar glared at him before Aslaug held up a hand halting any arguments.

'Eat your stew Ivar' that was as far as Aslaug would go to reprimand her youngest son.

But Ivar was not done. 'I need to practise mother when the day comes that I will kiss Thyra'.

Thyra felt her cheeks flush as all attention was back on her.

'You will not kiss her Ivar' Ubbe was sitting up straight now glaring at the crippled young man.

'Why not? You tried and failed why can't I have a chance?' Ivar was poised like a snake, ready to strike.

'Because Thyra is not just some slave girl you can do what you wish with?' Hvitserk answered off-handily.

Thyra wished the conversation would end, she looked to Aslaug who was watching her over the rim of her goblet hoping she would end the conversation for good, however Aslaug's lips were pulled into a smirk, enjoying the younger woman's plight.

'Ask her if she would kiss you. I bet she would say no' Sigurd stated.

'I do not want any part of this' Thyra shook her head as she stirred her spoon around in the stew having lost her appetite.

'There you go, she would not. Why would the prettiest girl in Kattegat kiss you Ivar?' Sigurd spat.

'Is that why you are in love with her Ubbe? Because she is the prettiest girl in Kattegat?' Ivar asked ignoring Sigurd entirely.

'Enough Ivar!' Ubbe banged the table out of frustration. Thyra jumped wanting to be anywhere but there at the moment.

'Ivar' Aslaug warned lightly.

But now Ivar turned his gaze toward his mother. 'Ah yes, mother this conversation must upset you for you were once the prettiest woman in Kattegat and now you are not'.

Aslaug put down her goblet, ignoring her son as the others looked at her. 'Ivar' Hvitserk said. 'Do not speak to mother that way'.

'Why? It is the truth. Thyra is the most beautiful woman in Kattegat and mother is no longer. She is old and drinks a lot'.

'Thyra' Aslaug had ignored her sons outburst and turned her eyes to Thyra. 'Can you leave me to eat with my sons. They have forgotten themselves in your presence'.

'It is not her fault mother!' Ubbe protested but Aslaug held up a hand silencing him.

'O...of course' Thyra was embarrassed as she pushed her chair back from the table and stood up hastily.

'Mother is just jealous Thyra' Ivar called as she quickly hurried out of the hall.

'You are-' Ubbe pointed his spoon at Ivar at a loss for words. Ivar pursed his lips at him and went back to eating his stew as though nothing had happened.

The sun was going down on Kattegat as Thyra walked to the market. Kattegat was becoming a well known trading place and more vendors had taken up residence there.

She would pick up some fruit for her supper instead.

She was just walking up to a stand when Bjorn swung into her sights. 'Good evening Thyra' he greeted her smiling.

'Good evening Bjorn' Thyra avoided eye contact with him, he immediately noticed she looked tense.

'What is wrong?' he asked concerned as he placed his large hands on her shoulders.

'It is just Ivar being Ivar' Thyra offered.

Bjorn sighed, 'what has he done now?'

'He has offended Aslaug I think. He said that I am the prettiest girl in Kattegat, more prettier than the Queen. She asked me to leave the table'.

Bjorn snickered, 'well he is not wrong'.

'Bjorn!' Thyra slapped him across his abdomen. 'I am embarrassed and now Aslaug hates me'.

'She does not hate you, no one could ever hate you Thyra' he said genuinely.

She looked up into his face, he hesitated, he looked like he wanted to say something else but instead he let his arms drop to his sides.

'Join us for dinner instead. Torvi will not be upset that the most beautiful girl in Kattegat is joining us' Bjorn laughed.

'It is not funny!'

'Okay it is not' he agreed, though he was having a hard time keeping a straight face. 'Just come with me' he draped his arm around her shoulders and directed her toward his home with which he shared with Torvi and her son Guthrum. Bjorn and Torvi's relationship was different. They slept together and lived together, but Bjorn had not made her his wife.

Torvi had the table set when Bjorn and Thyra entered. Torvi looked puzzled for a moment but graciously welcomed Thyra in.

'Thyra will be joining us' Bjorn called pulling out a chair for her at the table.

'Oh...sure of course' Torvi gave a small smile and placed cutlery in front of Thyra. 'You are always welcome' Thyra noted her smile did not reach her eyes. Things appeared to be off between her and Bjorn.

After another strained supper Thyra excused herself as it was now dark out. 'I will take Thyra back home' Bjorn announced.

'Will you come back after?' Torvi inquired.

'I do not know' Bjorn was curt with her as he opened the door for them.

'Thank you for supper Torvi' Thyra nodded her thanks and hurried out in to the chilly spring air.

'I am sorry about her' Bjorn apologized as they walked back to the hall.

'Is everything alright?'

Bjorn shrugged his wide shoulders. 'She is asking me things I can not give her. Typical woman I guess' his lips lifted up into a smile. Thyra shook her head and elbowed him in the side.

'What is she asking for? The moon, you to move a mountain?'

'No I would almost prefer she did...she is asking me to make her my wife'.

'And you are not ready?'

Bjorn shook his head, 'I don't think it is that. I think that I am not in love with her like that'.

'You should tell her than Bjorn' Thyra suggested as they stopped in front of the hall. 'Torvi is a good woman, but if she is not the woman for you than she has the right to know' she touched him gently on the cheek as he looked conflicted.

He sighed, 'you are right Thyra. I must tell her and soon before she falls more in love with me'.

'She will hurt Bjorn, no matter when you tell her, she already loves you so much'.

Bjorn rubbed his scruffy face against her hand holding it there with his much larger one. 'When did you become such a smart woman? When did you become a woman at all?'

Thyra shrugged her shoulders, 'sometimes I ask myself that too' she laughed lightly before pulling away from Bjorn.

'Good night Bjorn'.

'Good night Thyra'.

Bjorn watched the young woman hurry up the steps. He sighed kicking himself for the chance he had just passed up. Instead he turned and headed back toward his home as Aslaug watched him go, her eyes steely in the night as she glared at the young woman.

Aslaug was no where to be seen as Thyra crept through the darkened hall and hurried toward her room. Aslaug had taken her in many years ago when her hand maiden, Thyra's mother died. Aslaug had treated her almost like a daughter.

When she opened the door she was startled to find three bodies occupying her room. They all scrambled up, caught off guard by her sudden appearance.

'What are you doing here?' Thyra asked Ubbe, Hvitserk and Sigurd.

'We wanted to make sure you came home' Ubbe had previously been sitting on her bed. She closed the door behind her. 'I am fine, I supped with Bjorn and Torvi'.

'Ivar is getting out of hand' Sigurd said.

'It is not me he upset, it is Aslaug'.

'Mother has made Ivar what he is' Ubbe said.

'She is not solely to blame Ubbe. Father has not been around in years, maybe if he was, Ivar would be different' Hvitserk disagreed with Ubbe.

There was a few moments of silence before Ubbe asked for Sigurd and Hvitserk to give them a moment together. The boys said their good-byes and Thyra watched them go before collapsing onto her bed. Ubbe hovered closer to the door, looking for something to say.

When Thyra opened her mouth he quickly crossed the floor toward her and kneeled down so they were eye level.

'Do not let Ivar get to you. I promise he will never touch you. I will protect you'

Thyra placed her hand on his shoulder. 'I know you will Ubbe. But I am not afraid of Ivar'.

'You should be though. We all should be' there was true concern in his eyes. Thyra reached out and cupped his smooth cheek gently.

'I know you will always protect me. I am not scared of Ivar, I am not scared of anything while you are with me' Thyra answered earnestly.

 _This would be the perfect time to kiss her_ Ubbe thought but a knock at the door interrupted them.

'Come in!' Thyra called as Ubbe stood composing himself. He prayed it wasn't Ivar but then again, Ivar wouldn't have knocked.

Aslaug stood in the door ready for bed. 'Ubbe, I thought I heard you in here'.

'I was just making sure Thyra was okay' he ducked his head, embarrassed.

Aslaug stared at him before turning her steely gaze to Thyra, her eyes softening a bit. 'Thyra is fine. Aren't you?'

Thyra nodded her head, 'yes. Thank you for checking on me Ubbe'.

Ubbe nodded his head, 'well than I will go'.

Once he was out of sight Aslaug's tone became clipped. 'Thyra, tomorrow I have an important guest coming. Wear your best finery' she turned swiftly and closed the door behind her leaving Thyra to wonder what was to happen.

Kattegat was becoming a booming place for trade under the guidance of Aslaug and Ubbe who had been taking on more responsibility as he got older. It was not uncommon for foreigners to seek an audience with them to arrange trade agreements. However, it was not common for Thyra to be present.

She sat rigid in the chair in her best dress as instructed by Aslaug. A foreign ship merchant had come to town to arrange a trade agreement for his merchandise acquired through trades from around the world.

'I do not see why Thyra has to be here' Ubbe said as the three waited for their guest.

'You do not need to see reason Ubbe' Aslaug was curt in her reply just as the doors opened and a well dressed, darker skinned man entered flanked by two of his men.

Aslaug greeted the man in a foreign tongue and offered him a seat. He sat, his gaze falling on Thyra. He bowed his head and offered her a dazzling smile, Thyra suddenly felt unwell.

'This is Captain El Sava' Aslaug switched back to their native tongue. Thyra looked over at Ubbe who was wearing an unreadable expression on his face as his eyes went from El Sava who was staring openly at Thyra and back to his mother.

Thyra did not have to wait long to find out why her presence was required.

'I...am looking...for a wife' El Sava said in their broken tongue.

Ubbe looked murderous as Thyra's stomach dropped. Aslaug was smiling.

'Mother, tell me you have not promised this man Thyra'.

'I have not...yet. Thyra has always known she could not stay with us forever. She is of age to be married. If we were to come to a trade agreement with El Sava, we would become very rich with gold and trade and Thyra would live a comfortable life. I do not see why we would not agree to his terms'.

'You wouldn't' Ubbe hissed. 'I do not agree to his terms. Send him on his way'.

'You have much to learn Ubbe and if you are to become King one day you must learn sacrifice'.

Aslaug fixed Thyra with a piercing gaze. 'You understand do you not?'

 _No_ Thyra thought, she did not but she refused to cry. She met Aslaug with an equally frosty gaze. 'It's only business'.

Aslaug smiled please, 'yes, only business'.

She turned back to El Sava and must have told him the good news because he smiled and reached for Thyra's hand grazing his lips across her knuckles. 'I am...happy' he said.

Thyra was not.


	3. Chapter 3

_Between Brothers_

 **Authors note:** I am blown away by the reviews, PM's and favourites. Keep em coming! :)

* * *

Thyra felt as though she was in a daze as Aslaug and El Sava continued on with their discussion.

'Thyra?' Aslaug broke her out of her trance.

'Yes?'

'You will be leaving in the next few days with El Sava'.

Thyra felt tears beginning to leak out of her eyes and down her cheeks.

'What!?' Ubbe exclaimed, he had become quiet and moody through out the duration of the meeting. He leapt up from his spot at the table, knocking his chair backwards. El Sava stared him down with a cool gaze, he was well aware of the situation though he could barely understand Ubbe.

'Calm yourself Ubbe! You are not acting like a king to be' Aslaug reprimanded him.

'This is not fair mother and you know it! You are only sending Thyra away because you are jealous. It is true what Ivar said!' Ubbe shouted.

Aslaug rose up gracefully, leant across the table and smacked Ubbe across the face. 'Enough! Both of you leave. I will finish with El Sava myself as both of you are acting like children' Aslaug's voice was deadly calm.

Thyra rose stiffly refusing to meet her gaze or El Sava's. She willed herself not to run for the hills as she exited the hall, Ubbe close on her heels.

He grabbed her around the elbow halting her quick strides once they were outside. 'I will not let her do this Thyra'.

'It has already been done Ubbe!' Thyra was becoming hysterical.

Ubbe opened his mouth to say something then closed it, his shoulders slumping. He was at a loss for words instead he gently brushed Thyra's tears away. 'I promised I would keep you safe'.

'Well now that will become the job of my husband' Thyra felt sick.

Ubbe was shaking his head, 'it is all Ivar's fault. I am going to kill him!'

'Ubbe please, you are not making this any easier on me. There is nothing we can do...at least Kattegat will benefit from this. You will benefit from this trade agreement'.

'I would give everything up to keep you here, with me'.

Thyra grabbed his large hand in both her hands and held them between their bodies. 'We knew this day would come, when I would be married off. Your mother has done so much for me and I trust her to make this decision'.

'But it is wrong' Ubbe was fighting to keep his tears at bay. It was not becoming for a man to cry but damn it if it wasn't hard.

Thyra kissed him gently on his knuckles. 'I am going to say good-bye to Kattegat. Who knows when I am to leave'.

She let their hands fall and side stepped around him.

'I won't let you leave Thyra!' Ubbe called but Thyra ignored him as her tears were falling freely again.

Bjorn was practically thrown back as Ubbe came barreling into his home looking distraught. 'What is it?' Bjorn asked alarmed. Torvie looked frightened at Ubbe's wild look.

'Mother is marrying off Thyra to a foreign merchant. She is to leave in a few days with him!'

'What?' Bjorn felt like he had been gutted.

'Isn't there something we can do to stop her!?' Ubbe was looking to his older brother for guidance.

Bjorn was struggling to find something to say. He ran a hand down his face trying to think of something. 'Why don't you go and speak to Aslaug Bjorn?' Torvi spoke up.

Bjorn nodded, 'Yes. I will go and talk to her. She is making a rash decision, she has been hurt by Ivar's words'.

'Yes she is' Ubbe clapped his brother on the shoulder. There was some hope, Bjorn had a way with words and Aslaug respected him as Ragnar's oldest son.

The three hurried over to the hall where Aslaug, Hvitserk, Sigurd, and Ivar were having dinner.

'You're late' Hvitserk called to Ubbe. 'I have already eaten your share'.

'Mother you can't let Thyra marry that merchant!' Ubbe ignored him instead focusing on his mother.

She remained impassive however, Hvitserk dropped his fork, Sigurd paled and even Ivar stopped eating as they looked toward Aslaug.

'Is this true mother?' Sigurd asked.

Aslaug sipped her wine contemplating her words. 'It is. Thyra is of age to marry'.

'But she can marry somewhere here. It does not have to be a foreigner' Hvitserk interjected.

'It does. Captain El Sava asked for her hand upon our agreement for the trade of his fine furs and silks. This will make us lots of gold'.

'But mother, is gold really more important than Thyra or your sons happiness?' Ivar asked, he tried to seem indifferent but he was feeling sick inside.

'Would you all prefer I married El Sava instead and Thyra could stay?!' Aslaug suddenly cried out.

No one dared say anything. Ivar pursed his lips looking like he was about to reply but Aslaug pinned him with a withering glare.

'Thyra belongs here with us. Please mother' Ubbe begged.

'You mean with you Ubbe?' Aslaug smugly replied.

'He means with all of us' Bjorn spoke up. 'There is a way to keep Thyra here. I will make her my wife'.

'Bjorn?' Torvi looked wounded but Bjorn ignored her.

'Thyra will become my wife. Well you are my fathers wife you are not my mother and I do not have to listen to you' Bjorn was defiantly staring Aslaug down.

She rose, 'but I am your Queen!'

Bjorn shook his head, 'no, not my Queen'.

Ubbe was clenching and unclenching his jaw. While he did not want Thyra marrying anyone, Bjorn would be the only one to get his way out of the brothers.

'You should know El Sava has a whole fleet of ships filled with thousands of warriors. They could lay waste to Kattegat in minutes. He has threatened us with war if we do not give in to his commands. So tell me Bjorn, is one girl worth Kattegat?'

'Then we kill this foreigner and his men before they reach Kattegat' Ivar shrugged.

Bjorn was pinching the bridge of his nose. He knew they had lost, there was nothing they could do. 'We can not risk it'.

'No! You can't do this mother...I love her' Ubbe blurted out.

'I know you do Ubbe. But love will only make you weak' Aslaug finished her wine and poured herself some more.

'Like you made father weak?' Ubbe spat.

'Yes!' Aslaug threw her mug at them. 'And she leaves tomorrow! Aslaug yelled before stumbling to her chambers leaving them all deep in their own thoughts.

Thyra returned to the hall late that night. No one was awake as she headed to her sleeping chambers. She opened the door and was not surprised to find Ubbe there.

'I tried, we all did' he reached out a hand to her and she took it. He pulled her close and leaned down resting his forehead against hers. Tears filled his eyes, 'what is it Ubbe?'

'You leave tomorrow'.

Thyra felt like someone had doused her in cold water. This was it, her last moments with Ubbe in Kattegat. Tears spilled down her cheeks, Ubbe cradled her head in his hands brushing her tears away with his finger tips. 'It is my last night then in Kattegat'.

Ubbe nodded not trusting himself to say anything.

'Then I want to make it count. Stay with me the night?'

Ubbe pulled away from her, he did not expect that from her. 'Are you sure?'

'Yes. I want to be with you Ubbe. This is our last chance'.

Ubbe grabbed her in his arms. 'I have wanted you for so long. But not like this'.

'We only have tonight now'.

Ubbe closed the small distance between their lips. Fire ignited in his blood as passion took over. He would make this night count.

Thyra laid awake for hours in Ubbes arms until day light seeped into her room. Ubbe stirred. 'I have dreamt of waking up to you for a long time' he kissed her shoulder just as her door was thrown open.

Aslaug did not look impressed as she rolled her eyes. 'Thyra, Ubbe' she greeted them stonily. 'You are to leave at once. Captain El Sava is waiting at the docks'.

'You are making a bad decision mother!' Ubbe spat but Aslaug turned on her heel and flounced down the hall.

Ubbe and Thyra wanted nothing more than to lounge in bed longer together but a group of men barged in moments later. They grabbed Ubbe and threw him out naked into the hall then roughly grabbed Thyra and threw a silk garment at her as they spoke in a different language. They must be El Savas men she thought as she tried to dress without giving them a glimpse of her naked skin.

The noise of Ubbe yelling and cursing as he hit the men with his fists drew the attention of Hvitserk, Sigurd and Ivar who joined the fray.

By that point the men were trying to drag Thyra out as the Lothbrok brothers wailed on them with their fists.

A loud voice called out stopping eveyone. El Sava and Aslaug were standing there. El Sava wagged his fingers at Thyra but she refused to go to him. One of his men pushed her toward him earning a warning by El Sava who took hold of her gently. He said something to Aslaug then began to walk pulling Thyra along as she desperately reached out to Ubbe who was now being blocked by Aslaugs men.

Thyra was marched down to the dock where the largest ship to ever stop in Kattegat was moored.

A very femine man was standing on deck to greet them. He wore a fine silk dress and black kohl around his bright blue eyes. He gave her a warm smile and to her surprise greeted her in her tongue.

'You know my language?' Thyra asked as El Savas men worked around them preparing to depart.

'Yes, some. Welcome aboard. I am Frans' his tone was light and airy.

Thyra turned away from him when she heard her name to see Ubbe and Bjorn running down the dock. The ship was already so far from shore.

'I love you Ubbe!' she screamed at the top of her lungs as they grew smaller and smaller in the distance. Once they were out of eye sight and Kattegat was just a tiny speck on the horizon did Thyras situation finally sink in.

She turned her attention to El Sava who was studying her then he made quick strides over to her closing the gap between them. She tensed waiting for him to kiss her but instead he slapped her across the face. His once somewhat pleasant face was now replaced with a scowl. He spat some words into her face then stormed away. She broke down crying but someone was wrapping her in their arms.

'There, there child' Frans comforted her.

'What did he say?' Thyra asked.

Frans shook his head but Thyra pressed him. 'What did he say to me?!'

Frans sighed, 'he said you are his now and you best remember that or he will kill you'

She cried out again feeling hopeless, 'come child I will show you to your sleeping place'.

Thyra turned back for one last look at Kattegat but it was gone now, too far to be seen. And so began a new life for Thyra.


	4. Chapter 4

Between Brothers 

Ubbe and Bjorn stood on the dock watching the ship carrying Thyra away getting smaller and smaller until it disappeared from sight.

Bjorn placed a comforting hand on Ubbe's shoulder. 'Come brother' he said but Ubbe shook his head.

Bjorn sighed but chose to leave his younger brother.

When Bjorn entered his home Torvi turned away from him trying to hide her tear stained face. Bjorn ignored her until she could no longer hold back. 'Did you really intend to marry Thyra?' she demanded.

'I did it for Ubbe'.

Torvi scoffed, 'you did it for yourself. I see the way you looked at her. You were so quick to offer marriage to her though I have been waiting years'.

'And yet you have stayed' Bjorn snapped.

'Because I love you Bjorn' Torvi's voice shook.

Bjorn once again chose to ignore her though her next words froze him in place. 'I am with child'.

Ubbe could not stop the hurt and anger coursing through his veins as he sat on the edge of the dock as night crawled over Kattegat. Somebody sat down on his left, another on his right. Hvitserk and Sigurd did not say anything to him but they knew he needed them. A dragging sound caught Ubbe's attention and he turned back to see Ivar crawling toward them. He stopped and hesitated unsure how his older brother would react, instead Ubbe turned back toward the sea. He did not have the will to fight Ivar now.

The four brothers sat silent together.

Months later...

Thyra did not know how many days had gone by since leaving Kattegat but it felt like an eternity. Her only saving graces was her developing friendship with Frans and the fact that El Sava had no interest in a sexual relationship with her.

He smacked her around a few times and threatened her every now and then, she was learning his language and had begun to understand him but he had yet to force his way into her bed.

As a matter of fact, he was spending his time in some one else's bed. She had caught El Sava and Frans one night together on deck when everyone else slept. El Sava looked like a different man as he stroked Frans cheek. Thyra quickly hurried back to bed and felt a small comfort that perhaps El Sava would not seek her out in that way.

Days later they reached land but only El Sava and a small crew got off the ship.

Where ever they were it was hot and the people had darker skin and spoke another language. A few hours later El Sava came back on board with skins of animals Thyra had never seen before and long white bone pieces. Frans explained that they were called ivory and they had made El Sava very rich.

Thyra ran her hand over a pelt of a great beast with soft orange fur and a brown mane around its large head. 'Lion' El Sava smirked at her before letting out a roar.

From that moment on, Thyra became interested in this new world full of fantastic beasts.

Months turned into a year.

Thyra sailed all around with El Sava and Frans. Though El Sava was still rough and course with her, his beatings became less frequent.

One day they had made land in the hot, dusty countryside where the fantastic beasts lived. El Sava had been tracking the ivory beasts, elephants as Frans called them to the uninhabited part of the world where the beasts roamed free.

The men were unloading weapons and gear as Thyra watched on from the deck when movement in the tall grasses caught her eye. Something was stalking El Sava as he barked out orders to his men.

Thyras reflexes were quick as she grabbed a bow and arrow from a man passing by. His shouting at her caused El Sava to turn just as a lion leapt into the air at him. But Thyra had him locked in her sights and let her arrow fly catching the beast in the neck and dropping him mere feet from El Sava.

He appraised the lion then Thyra. To her surprise he wagged his fingers at her calling her down from the ship. 'You saved my life' he stated. 'Perhaps you have use North Woman'.

From that day on, Thyra was at his side during hunts.

Occasionally they would return to the waters surrounding Kattegat. El Savas men would go to shore to trade their wares and then return. Thyra was not allowed anywhere near the port. She would stand on deck wondering if Ubbe knew she was near...

Ubbe, Hvitserk and Ivar watched Sigurd making a fool of himself over a girl as they feasted at Bjorn's wedding . After Torvi gave birth to their second child, Bjorn finally decided to marry her.

'Look at him trying to dance' Hvitserk laughed as Sigurd tried to engage the blonde girl. But she kept shaking her head and looking over at Ubbe. They exchanged some words, Sigurd pointed at Ubbe then hung his head and returned back to the table in low spirits.

'No luck brother?' Hvitserk asked as he popped a grape into his mouth.

'No, she does not wish to dance with me but Ubbe instead'.

Hvitserk looked over at Ubbe who merely grinned and sucked back his mead. 'Don't be a woman, just force her to dance!' Ivar sneered.

'Does that work for you Ivar? Forcing a woman to do things for you?' Sigurd glowered at his younger brother.

'Of course it does' Ivar laughed before grabbing a slave girl on her way by and pulling her down into a forced kiss. Because he was a son of King Ragnar Lothbrok, the girl allowed him to do what he pleased.

He pulled away from her, smacked her bottom and sent her away. 'Just like that' Ivar looked pleased with himself as another girl, the girl Sigurd had been talking to approached the table.

'Ubbe dance with me' she asked.

'Go on brother, show our little brothers how it's done!' Hvitserk called loudly on his way to being drunk as he slapped Ubbe on the shoulder. Normally Ubbe would decline but he was feeling good tonight as the mead and music flowed through his body.

Sigurd was feeling gloomy as Ubbe and the girl disappeared minutes later to enjoy each other privately.

Ubbe found himself out in the barn with the girl as they kissed passionately. He squeezed his eyes shut and pretended she was Thyra. At one point he called Thyras name out but the girl didn't seem to mind as she withered under him. It had been a few years and yet Thyra was all he could think about.

Yelling and the sounds of things being smashed against the wall from the room beside her awoke Thyra.

Lately Frans and El Sava had not been seeing eye to eye putting El Sava into a dangerously bad mood.

For the first time in months he had back handed Thyra. But Frans had been taking the brunt of El Savas anger in the past few weeks sporting split lips and black eyes.

El Sava went marching past Thyra half dressed leaving Frans sobbing in his room. Thyra went to check on her friend.

He was naked, struggling to get dressed as a fresh bruise marred his smooth, white cheek. Thyra didn't say anything and helped him pull on his robe.

'He is getting worse. He will kill me soon' Frans blotted at his eyes.

'Then we kill him first' Thyra felt angry.

Frans shook his head, 'that would be mutiny child. Talking like that could get you killed'.

'If he lays one more finger on us I swear' Thyra whispered as she tied Frans robe shut.

He reached out and touched her cheek. 'You have become a good friend to me Thyra. I am sorry El Sava took you away from your home but I am glad you are here with me'.

Thyra grabbed Frans hand. 'Thank you'.

The next few days got worse on the ship as El Sava turned his anger on his crew and even threw a few men over board.

Word on the ship was that he was using a plant that he got from

a Chinese trader but El Sava was a very secretive man and no one could confirm this. How ever he was becoming paranoid and increasingly violent.

One night Thyra returned to her room to find El Sava waiting for her. With inhuman strength he grabbed her and threw her to the bed grabbing at her roughly and bruising her skin. The thing she feared most was about to happen.

Her cries alerted Frans who came running in. He grabbed at El Sava trying to pull the much larger man off of Thyra who was kicking at him as he choked her.

'I knew it!' El Sava bellowed swinging around to face Frans. 'You are in love with her! You have been with her!'

Frans was shaking his head and backing away from him. 'She is my friend nothing more. I only love you mi amour'.

'Liar!' El Sava shouted as Thyra tried catching her breath.

El Sava grabbed Frans around the neck and began shaking him. Frans' eyes went white and his face began to darken as he struggled against El Sava.

Thyra sprung off the bed and launched herself at El Sava clawing at his back and neck. 'You are going to kill him!' she cried out beating on his back.

'Yes!' El Sava laughed.

Frans stopped struggling against El Sava and suddenly went limp.

Slowly El Sava let off on his grip and dropped Frans to a crumpled heap on the floor. He stepped back suddenly realizing what he had done.

He turned to Thyra who fell down beside Frans shaking him, begging him to wake up. 'He is dead' El Sava stated before turning and hurrying out of the room.

Thyra cradled Frans head in her arms and begged and pleaded to Odin to return her friend. But Frans remained lifeless. Her anger and hate flared. El Sava would pay.

Frans was giving a burial at sea where Thyra and a few of the crew who were more partial to Thyra than El Sava attended. El Sava stayed holed up in his office.

Thyra vowed to get revenge on El Sava.

Her opportunity came a few days later when they made port. El Sava was on the hunt for these colourful birds called peacocks. Their feathers were used for decorations among the nobles.

He of course wanted Thyra to join them as she had the best shot. However, Thyra was on the hunt for something else.

El Sava was acting normal as though he had not killed the man that was Thyra's only friend. It would be that mistake that would end him as he allowed Thyra to join him.

They had been hunting for a few hours and had bagged quiet a few birds that would fetch a nice sum of gold when El Sava ordered them to stop to take a break. Thyra waited for the few men with them to venture out on their own before making her move. She watched El Sava head toward a water fall, no doubt to cool off. She grabbed her bow and retraced his footsteps.

He was kneeling on the shore of the lagoon where the water fall emptied into, splashing water on his face and head. Thyra stood a few feet behind him, her bow was poised and ready. She was waiting for him to turn around, she wanted to see his face.

Seconds later he stood and slowly turned, startled to see Thyra there.

'Is this it? Are you here to kill me?' he asked smugly.

Instead of replying, Thyra steadied her hand and levelled the arrow at her target.

'Will you return to that god forsaken rock you called home? Back to that boy? He is probably married now and has forgotten you. Do you think Queen Aslaug will welcome you back with open arms?' he sneered.

'I do not care what Aslaug does. I will prove to her that I am worthy of being with Ubbe, that I am more powerful than she can ever hope to be' Thyra replied.

'Oh?' El Sava raised a brow. 'And how do you intend to do that?'

'I will sail the ship back to Kattegat filled with trade and gold and she will have no choice but to respect me'.

'You are going to sail my ship?'

'It is no longer your ship. I will have your head El Sava'.

'You were nothing but a scared little girl when I met you and you are nothing but a sad little woman now. You do not have the guts to kill me North Woman!' El Sava ran at her.

Thyra took a breath, steadied her hand and looked where she wanted the arrow to go. It hit El Savas chest with a thunk immediately stopping him and dropping him to his knees.

He began to laugh as blood seeped out of the wound. 'I am surprised' he played with the feathers on the arrow. 'But you can't finish me!'

Thyra grabbed a knife she was wearing on her belt, the one used to skin the animals. Anger and hatred roiled up in her as she approached El Sava who was now gasping for breath.

'I should thank you El Sava. Perhaps if I had remained in Kattegat I would still be that scared little girl. But now I am a woman, the woman who is going to kill you' she placed the knife to his throat and he laughed again spitting on the ground at her feet.

'You don't have it in you!'

Thyra sliced across his skin, his eyes went wide and he began to gurgle. Death happened slowly like he deserved.

When Thyra was sure he was dead she began the process of removing his head.

She had the intended effect on the crew as she approached the ship covered in blood later on in the day. She had never felt more alive, more like a true north woman, a Viking.

She held El Savas head above hers. 'El Sava is dead. I am the new captain of this ship' she called.

The men exchanged glances before a cry of approval went up through the crowd. Soon everyone had joined in and Thyra stepped foot on the deck as the new captain.

'Where to Cap'n?' a man called Smithy asked taking El Savas head from her.

Thyra smiled, 'home...to Kattegat'.

 **Authors note:**

Before someone, if anyone points it out, I know Africa technically wasn't discovered yet!

I was debating about dragging out a few more chapters of Thyra being at sea but I am missing writing her and the boys together!

I would like to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays from Canada!


	5. Chapter 5

Between Brothers

 **Authors note:** I hope everyone had a fantastic holiday. Once again, thank you for all the support of this story!

* * *

Ubbe watched Thyra running down the dock toward him, her long dark hair flying out behind her. Her dark brown eyes were big and sparkling, her cheeks rosy from the chill of the air. She was laughing and calling out to him.

She hadn't changed from the last time he saw her, she was still beautiful and his heart ached for the time they had been apart.

Then suddenly Thyra stopped abruptly. Her eyes went wide, the colour draining from her face. Ubbe watched as she fell to her knees. His legs felt like jelly as he began to run toward her. He collapsed beside her, picking her up in his arms as she gasped for breath. Stuck in the middle of her back was an arrow.

'No, no!' Ubbe yelled as blood stained his finger tips.

'Ubbe' Thyra breathed out as her eyes went cloudy and a tear slid down her cheek. 'I'm sorry it took so long'.

'You can't leave Thyra! You can't' Ubbe cried but Thyra just smiled before her eyes closed and she took one final breath.

Ubbe cradled her body against his. Someone walked by him, he glanced up to see his mother shouldering a bow. 'I told you there are sacrifices when you are king' she stated.

Ubbe lashed out reaching for his mother, she laughed and side stepped him. 'You will be king one day Ubbe'.

'I don't want to be!'

'Ubbe, Ubbe wake up!' someone was shaking him awake.

He awoke with a start, his heart beating wildly against his chest as he sat up. He was in his room, it had been a dream.

'You had another dream?' Ubbe turned to see Rada.

Rada's father was a Lord from the South who had marched into Kattegat one day. As Kattegat grew, so did interest in the port. There had been a few attacks on the town from other Earls and noble men.

Lord Henvard showed up promising an alliance and riches if Aslaug would marry off one of her sons to his eldest daughter. As Ubbe was her oldest, Aslaug offered him.

While Ubbe fought against it at first, he found a kindred spirit in Rada who lashed out against the union as well.

They were expected to do things the proper way; courting then marriage and then to lie together but they went straight to sleeping together to the ire of Lord Henvard and Aslaug.

Ubbe laid back down staring at the ceiling as Rada pressed herself against him, running her fingers up his chest. 'It's about that girl isn't?' she sighed.

'Her name is Thyra' Ubbe corrected her. Rada rolled her blue eyes and moved away from him getting out of bed. She dressed quickly.

'Where are you going?' Ubbe asked.

'I told you Ubbe, I will not be second best to a girl who you haven't seen in years' Rada scolded him. Ubbe rolled his eyes and muttered something about women before rolling over and away from her. 'I know we were hoping our parents would call off our union but they have not. I would be lying to you Ubbe if I said I have not developed feelings for you but I don't feel like you can ever love me'.

Ubbe remained quiet. Rada hesitated in the door way but when she realized Ubbe was not going to stop her she left.

Kattegat loomed in the distance and Thyra felt her stomach knot. A lot had changed in the years since she'd been gone, she had changed a lot.

She adjusted the fur of the lion she wore around her head and body. She felt mighty and strong like the beast she wore.

As the ship pulled into port she gasped at the size of Kattegat. It had grown in size and in population in the years she had been absent.

People began to gather on the docks as the mighty ship glided in marvelling at its size.

'Ubbe! El Savas ship has made land!' Sigurd was shaking Ubbe awake.

Ubbe was out of bed in a flash and grabbing his ax. He hoped he would get to see Thyra but he had a bad feeling that Thyra might not be alive if El Sava was coming to land.

He was pushing past people heading to the dock with Sigurd close at his heels as men began come off the ship unloading its treasures in mere minutes.

He strode to the front of the crowd standing on the dock waiting.

'Is it El Sava?' Ubbe turned to see Hvitserk standing there. Rada was by his side wrapped around his arm. Ubbe was not surprised, it was no secret that Rada would seek Hvitserks company when she didn't get her way with Ubbe.

Instead Ubbe turned his attention back to the ship waiting. His hand was on his ax, if El Sava was to step off the ship, he was going to bury his ax in his skull.

'I'm ready' Thyra took a steadying breath before following her men off the ship.

Her eyes immediately found Ubbe standing in the front. She pulled back her hood revealing her face and she watched Ubbe stiffen. His face was a mix of emotions. She offered a small smile, and he eventually returned it. Thyra took a few steps forward when a woman pushed to the front and wrapped herself around Ubbe. She stared defiantly at Thyra.

Thyra felt her stomach lurch and her heart stop momentarily. Her worst nightmare had come true, Ubbe had been spoken for.

However, Ubbe disentangled himself from the woman and began to make his way toward Thyra. His pace quickened and in seconds he was in front of her. They stopped and stared at each other. Thyra took in his beard, and his long hair braided down his back. He was now a man, and he was even more handsome then when she left.

Ubbe studied her more closely too. She had grown into her womanly curves, her hair was longer and she had a small scar above her lip. But she was still beautiful, still Thyra.

'Are you just going to stand there looking at each other?' Sigurd called as the Lothbrok brothers watched on. Bjorn and Torvi had also joined the on lookers. Torvi felt fear and panic as she watched the way Bjorn looked at Thyra.

'I have dreamt of this day for years' Thyra spoke softly wanting to reach out and touch Ubbe.

'As have l' Ubbe could not stand it anymore and reached out pulling Thyra against him. He inhaled her scent and squeezed her tight making sure she was real.

'Ubbe!'

They pulled apart quickly as Aslaug strolled toward them. Her nose upturned as she eyed Thyra.

Thyra stood her ground and that unsettled Aslaug though she refused to show it.

Ubbe remembering his dream from the night before stood protectively in front of Thyra but was surprised when she moved him aside gently.

'Hello Aslaug' Thyra greeted the queen of Kattegat as she looked around at all the wares coming off the ship.

'Where is El Sava?' Aslaug demanded returning her attention back to Thyra.

'He is dead. I killed him'.

Aslaug raised a brow and Ubbe gave her a side ways glance before smirking. That was his woman.

'As El Sava is dead your trade agreement is also dead, however, I have brought my wares to Kattegat and would be willing to discuss an agreement with you'.

Aslaug once again turned her attention to the sparkling rocks and furs lined up on the dock.

'We will agree to sit down. Come!' Ubbe urged pressing his hand to the small of her back. He wanted to get Thyra away from the dock and his mother.

But Thyra shook her head. 'I need the queen of Kattegat to agree'.

Aslaug smiled, 'welcome back Thyra! Please follow me'.

Ubbe knew his mother had been blinded by all the riches on the dock and her sudden change of heart put him on edge, but he didn't care. Thyra was back.

Thyra turned to her men and gave them orders in several different tongues even impressing Aslaug. The men got to work right away and Thyra nodded her head at Aslaug who began to lead them to the hall, through the crowd on the dock.

Thyra paused to hug Hvitserk and Sigurd who were eager to hear about her adventures. Ubbe pushed them away from her gently and playfully scolded them with a look.

Torvi tensed up as Thyra stopped in front of her and Bjorn. She gently hugged Torvi and touched the face of the female toddler in her arms congratulating them. She smiled at their young son poking out behind Torvi's skirt before Bjorn, who could no longer wait, enveloped her in a hug. 'I am glad you are back Thyra' Bjorn whispered in her ear and brushed a kiss against her cheek as they pulled apart. Thyra patted him on the chest trying to dispel the way her heart was thumping in her chest at their close contact. 'Me too'.

'Brother we will feast tonight!' Ubbe called guiding Thyra through the crowd. Bjorn could not help but feel a thrill of excitement at seeing Thyra again. When she had left she was still a girl but now she had returned a woman and it excited his blood.

He felt Torvi looking up at him but he did not meet her gaze for he would see the accusation and hurt in her eyes.

Aslaug was waiting at the head of the table, wine goblet already in hand when Ubbe and Thyra entered.

They sat and Ubbe steeled himself for the unpleasant meeting that was about to happen. 'So you killed your husband?' Aslaug began.

'No' Thyra shook her head calmly. 'We never wed nor did we lie together. He was in love with someone else which was fine by me because my heart belonged to someone else'.

Ubbe smirked and reached over covering Thyra's hand. Thyra smiled at him, patted his hand with her other hand than slipped out of his grasp. Ubbe felt disappointed as he settled back in his chair.

'Why did you kill him?'

'He killed my friend. I took his head and then his ship. Any other questions or can we proceed with negotiations?' Thyra asked.

Aslaug raised a brow, the young woman before her was no longer that scared little girl she had sent away. She felt some pride in that.

'Is there more?' Aslaug asked referring to the riches.

'There is always more'.

'I will hear you. Speak' Aslaug waved a hand at Thyra.

'The wares I have brought with me, only I know where to find them and how to get them. The country is dangerous and untamed but there is a high demand for these things. Word will spread that these items are here in Kattegat and trade will increase making you very rich. Who knows, perhaps Kattegat will become a kingdom one day'.

Aslaug smiled, she liked the sound of that. Ubbe was impressed by Thyra, she knew exactly what Aslaug wanted to hear. It was like he was watching a seasoned merchant at work.

'What is your price?'

'I intend to stay in Kattegat. I will take most of the profit to pay my men and fund future trips and you will never run me out of Kattegat again'.

Aslaug actually shrunk back at the ferocity of the look Thyra was boring into her.

'If you intend to stay in Kattegat I need you to know one thing; I am still queen and my word is law'

'I have never disputed the fact that you are queen. But perhaps you are worried that I will contest that?' Thyra could not hide the mirth in her voice.

'And another thing, Ubbe is spoken for. He is to marry a noble woman, you will not interfere with that' Aslaug ignored Thyra.

Thyra hid the disappointment and hurt from showing. She had always known there would be a possibility that Ubbe would no longer be hers when she returned.

'I am not marrying Rada! We do not want to wed' Ubbe knew he sounded like a petulant child but he didn't care.

'And I have told you countless times before Ubbe there are-'

'-sacrifices to being king I know! But I have never wanted to be king'

Aslaug held up a hand silencing her son. 'You will marry Rada or I will banish Thyra to sea permanently'.

She had the intended effect, Ubbe immediately went white. Thyra tossed a thick, gold necklace on the table to break up the glaring match from both of them. She did not want to be reminded any longer that her and Ubbe could not be together.

'Do you agree to my terms or not Aslaug?'

Aslaug snatched up the gold necklace examining it. 'I want more things like this' she demanded.

'Of course you do' Thyra's reply was sharp tongued but Aslaug was too caught up in the beauty of the necklace.

'I agree' Aslaug called putting the necklace on.

Thyra was feeling elated that night as everyone gathered in the hall for a feast. For months she had been planning her conversation with Aslaug. While Aslaug tried to pretend she had been in control the whole time, Thyra knew she had dominated the once great queen.

'You cut off his head?' Ivar looked across the table at Thyra, impressed as she recounted her square off with El Sava. 'Yes and then I gifted it to a tribe deep in a forrest who use magic to make heads small and they gave me a gift in turn' Thyra smirked.

'What?' Sigurd leaned forward hanging off every word.

'The necklace your mother is wearing' Thyra pointed to Aslaug who was sitting on her throne petting the necklace around her neck enthralled with its beauty.

Sigurd and Ivar exchanged glances before breaking out into a fit of laughter. 'Everything comes full circle' Thyra stated waving her finger in a lazy circle.

'You are crazy' Ivar stared at her. 'If you were not still in love with my brother, I would marry you' he pursued his lips at her.

'She would not marry you Ivar, she needs a strong son of Ragnar Lothbrok' Sigurd rolled his eyes at his youngest brother.

'You are not strong Sigurd, you are the weakest one of us' Ivar bit back.

'You can not use your legs how am I the weakest one?'

Thyra was about to break the bickering up when a large shadow fell across the table. Bjorn had heard everything and was laughing at his brothers. 'We at least know I am the strongest one' Sigurd glared up at Bjorn but did not argue. Instead he and Ivar went back to guzzling down mead. Thyra laughed at their sullen faces.

'Let us catch up Thyra' Bjorn reached down and gently took hold of her arm helping her unsteadily to her feet. Thyra had been consuming copious amounts of ale and wine. While she was trying to have a good time, she was still devastated about Ubbe, who had been avoiding her most of the night. However, the glances she did get of him with his intended wife, he looked positively miserable.

'Where is Torvi?' Thyra asked as they stumbled outside to enjoy the cool air on their heated skin.

They slid down side by side to sit together on the stone steps of the great hall. 'Taking care of the children at home. She does not like coming out anymore' Bjorn sighed.

'You have two children now?'

'Yes' Bjorn shrugged his shoulders and took a sip of ale. Thyra got the impression he did not want to speak about it anymore. She was taken back to one of their last conversations when Bjorn wanted to end things with Torvi.

Bjorn put on a smile and elbowed Thyra gently. 'But tell me about your adventures, it has not been the same since you left'.

Thyra told Bjorn all about her adventures. They talked for hours until the stars started to disappear. 'I will walk you back home. Where will you be living?' Bjorn asked as they began to drift through the town.

Thyra smiled, 'I will be returning to my family's farm. My men will fix it up'.

'Return to the simple life huh?' Bjorn smiled, 'settle down with a husband and children?'

Thyra shrugged, 'I have not thought that far. It may take some time to settle down, get use to the quiet live' Bjorn sensed the sadness in Thyra.

'Despite what Aslaug thinks, it is the Gods decision in the end who we end up with' Bjorn stated.

'You believe so?' they had reached the fishing hut where Thyra would be staying until her farm was restored.

'Yes, for if it was Aslaugs choice, you would have been married to El Sava. Instead you have returned here to Kattegat, to me' Bjorn had her backed against a wooden beam. His eyes were dark as he reached up and traced her jaw line with his thumb. Thyra knew she should have pulled away but with the alcohol coursing through her veins and the ache of wanting Ubbe, she accepted his ministrations.

'That last night we spent together before El Sava took you away, I wanted to tell you how I felt. But you were still young and you were in love with Ubbe. I thought I could make it with Torvi, that I could forget how I felt...how I feel about you but then when I saw you today I felt it again. I am in love with you Thyra' Bjorn placed a large hand on her waist and leaned in. 'I am going to kiss you now'

Thyra looked up at him feeling dazed but she didn't stop him. Instead she reached up and pulled him closer by the neck of his tunic. His large body enveloped hers and their lips met. Bjorn's kissed started off tender but as their emotions took hold, the kiss intensified. Thyra's head was swimming and her knees felt weak when they pulled apart breathless.

Thyra felt a tinge of regret as Torvi came to mind but Bjorn did not seem like he was thinking of his wife at the moment.

'I should go, it is very late. Or very early I suppose' Thyra said as the sun was slowly coming up. But Bjorn was hesitating and Thyra found herself opening the door and inviting him in. Bjorn did not need to be asked and he followed her in. As soon as the door was shut behind him he was on her again in a tangle of limbs and heated kisses. They fell together on the bed. Bjorn hovered over her, 'I want you but I know this is wrong'.

Thyra bit her lip and looked up at him. 'I know. We should stop before it gets too far'.

They laid there in silence for a few moments neither one of them moving before Bjorn groaned and grabbed Thyra again. 'I can't, I can't stop Thyra'.

'Then don't' Thyra stated.

That was all Bjorn needed to hear.

* * *

 **Authors note:** I have gotten a few questions and I thought I'd address some. People had questions about El Sava's ethnicity, I originally pictured him Spanish. It has been about 3 1/2 years since Thyra left Kattegat. She is about 19 now, Ubbe would be about 21 and I believe Bjorn was 12 years older than him so he would be about 33. There was some concern that Bjorn is too old for Thyra but remember, this was set back in the day and age didn't really mean anything to them. Sorry if this offends some people but that is why I waited until Thyra was an adult before bringing her and Bjorn together. Please feel free to ask any questions and I will try and address as many as I can.

I hope you all continue to read and review!

-Sheba16


	6. Chapter 6

Between Brothers

 **Authors note:** I have been on holidays so I apologize for the delay but I did manage to get some chapters done. I was slightly disappointed at some of the pms I received accusing me of ruining the story and how people were going to stop reading. That's fine you feel that way, but please do not assume anything about my story. Most angry messages stated they hated how Thyra is with Bjorn now. If you check the description it clearly states this is a Ubbe/oc/Bjorn fanfic. However, as I still have no idea how I am going to end this or who she will end up with I find it premature for anyone to say they hate that shes with Bjorn and they are no longer going to be reading. To those enjoying the story, thank you for the support. This chapters for you.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky, streaming down on Thyra when she awoke hours later.

Her body felt heavy and she realized she was pinned under somebody. She felt sick to her stomach as Bjorn's face came into view.

She managed to get out from under him and dressed quickly. She needed to get out of there before he woke, she could not face him.

Her head was pounding and her stomach was doing flips as she hurried to the farm stead to make sure work had begun.

Smithy was overseeing the workers and progress was already noticeable on the aging home where Thyra was born and raised up until her parents deaths.

'Ya look green cap'n' Smithy greeted her.

Thyra did not trust herself to speak and instead began to wander around the work site.

The sun was setting when Thyra trudged back to the fishing hut hoping Bjorn was gone. When she got there it wasn't Bjorn waiting for her however but Hvitserk, Sigurd and Ivar.

She eyed them suspiciously. 'What are you doing here?'

'Can we not come see our friend?' Ivar asked innocently making Thyra feel bad until Hvitserk held up a pitcher of mead.

'We come with mead!'

Thyra shook her head, 'no mead for me but you can come in' she walked past them and opened the door to the sparsely furnished hut. They trooped inside. Luckily, Bjorn was no where in sight.

'So what really brings you boys here?' Thyra levelled them each with a look as they sat down at the table.

'Ubbe!' They all replied in unison.

'He is all moaning and groaning, whining like a little Christian!' Ivar spat.

'Rada is a good woman, it is not the end of the world' hvitserk shrugged. Thyra raised a brow and Hvitserk ducked his head looking embarrassed.

'I don't not know why mother can not let Ubbe be with You and Hvitserk with Rada' Sigurd shook his head and poured himself some mead.

'Mother just wants us all to be as miserable as her' hvitserk replied before pouring himself a large glass of the mead.

'You should both be men and tell mother to jump off a cliff' Ivar rolled his eyes.

'You talk big Ivar but we all know it is because you are mothers favourite' Sigurd glared at Ivar.

'I just am more of a man than you!' Ivar was ready for a fight but Hvitserk interjected. 'It is not that easy Ivar'.

'It's not like you can run off with Rada' Thyra traced circles across the wooden table top but when she sensed their eyes on her she looked back up. 'Oh no!'

'Why not? Then you and Ubbe can be together' hvitserk was looking pleased. 'I know rada would marry me and it is clear you want to be with ubbe'

'It is not that easy Hvitserk, things have changed between Ubbe and I' Thyra replied sullenly.

'Is there someone else?' Sigurd raised a brow.

Thyra answered quickly, 'no!' She blurted out. 'It's just I have been away for a few years, perhaps Ubbe does not feel the same way he once did about me'.

The brothers exchanged glances before Ivar answered, 'Ubbe still pines for you Thyra, but if you don't want to be with him, I will marry you' He made kissing sounds at her.

'I do not think it would be that easy to have Aslaug agree' Thyra ignored Ivar. 'She has already threatened to banish me if I get in the way of Ubbe and Redas union'.

'But it will not be you, it will be me!' Hvitserk eyes were shining.

Thyra was shaking her head as the boys clamoured up. 'Don't worry Thyra. You and Ubbe will be together!' Sigurd called as he and Hvitserk headed out.

Ivar remained sitting at the table, 'idiots' he snorted then he raised his piercing gaze. 'So you had sex with Bjorn'.

Thyra froze, her mouth went dry. Instead of replying she grabbed Sigurd's mug and downed the remainder of the mead. Ivar was smirking, 'your secret is safe with me...for now'.

It only took a few days with her men working on the farm stead to fix the house up. She was preparing for her first night in her childhood home and was feeling a mix of emotions when a Knock came at the door. She steeled herself hoping it wasn't Bjorn, instead she was surprised to find...

'Ubbe!'

Thyra couldn't hide her surprise.

Can I come in?'

'Of course' she side stepped and allowed him to come in. They hadn't been together just themselves since she returned.

He looked tired, 'mother wanted me to come by'.

Thyra raised a brow, 'I am to invite you to my engagement gathering.i am to wed Rada in the upcoming weeks'.

Thyra felt like the air had been knocked out of her. She quickly looked toward the floor to hide the tears burning behind her eyes. She felt Ubbe sigh, the next thing she knew she was pressed against him.

'Don't cry Thy' he murmured hugging her as tight as he could.

She pressed closer against him. 'Was it a mistake for me to come back if we can not be together?'

'No don't say that' Ubbe kissed her a top her head. 'Just say you'll be there for me'.

'Of course I will'.

They lingered in each other's arms for a few minutes. 'I should get going' Ubbe said trying to pull away but Thyra tightened her grip.

'Thyra if I don't leave now I'm not going to be able to control myself' his words came out strained. Thyra was feeling bold and pressed herself against him again. 'Thyra'.

'Yes Ubbe?'

He steadied her head and brought his lips down upon hers. The kiss started off gentle at first but as the need increased, so did the intensity.

This was far different than the first time they were together. Ubbe kissed Thyra's exposed skin hungrily as they crashed onto the bed not breaking contact until they were out of breath. 'I love you Thy' Ubbe breathed running a finger down her cheek.

'And I you' Thyra tugged gently on his braid smiling. Ubbe kissed her again as his hands roamed her body. Thyra hissed as his fingers went up her dress, skimming across her thighs until they reached their destination. She felt Ubbe smile against her lips as she withered underneath him. For the second night in a row, she spent it with a Lothbrok brother.

Ubbe stirring early in the morning awoke Thyra just as he was pulling on his tunic. 'Good morning' Thyra greeted him sleepily as he bent down and kissed her.

'I'm sorry I can't stay. Rada and mother will wonder where I am' Ubbe apologized kissing Thyra on the forehead.

'Let me walk you out' Thyra wrapped herself in a fur blanket and got up off the bed. They kissed one more time on the stoop and when they pulled apart, Thyra noticed Bjorn standing on the lane watching them. 'Bjorn?' Ubbe called. 'What brings you by?'

Thyra felt her stomach twist as she looked between them. Bjorn looked uncomfortable at first before finding his words, 'I came looking for you Ubbe to see if you wanted to go hunting'

Ubbe looked puzzled, 'we have not gone hunting in awhile'.

'Yes well you have not had a wife before, soon you will have No time for hunting' Bjorn answered quickly.

Ubbe was mulling over Bjorn's offer when Thyra gently put her hand on his arm. 'Go, enjoy your last days of freedom' she smiled weakly. Ubbe looked like he wanted to say something but instead he only nodded. 'I will grab my gear and meet you Bjorn'.

With one last lingering look to Thyra, Ubbe headed on his way. Bjorn went to approach Thyra but she shook her head and quickly closed the door. She needed time to process everything that had happened and everything that was about to happen.

Thyra was in the market one afternoon checking in on her stall selling the wares she had brought to Kattegat when she was interrupted by Rada.

'So you are Thyra, it is nice to finally put a face to the woman my future husband pines over' Rada wore a smile but it did not hide the chill in her voice, she was far from being friendly. 'You had your chance with Ubbe and the Gods did not favour you together'.

Thyra snorted, 'the Gods have more interesting things to do than dictate who we belong with'.

'Ubbe will be mine and with Ubbe comes Kattegat'.

'So you only want Kattegat?'

Rada shrugged her shoulders, 'no but my father does and what is good for my father is good for me'.

'Do you care for Ubbe or even Hvitserk?'

Thyra watched the way Radas expression changed when Hvitserks name was mentioned, her features softened but she quickly covered it up. 'Hvitserk is young and stupid'.

'Yes that must be why he loves you' Thyra said gently.

'You do not know anything Thyra. I need to marry Ubbe and he must marry me. It is what's best for everyone, trust me. Just stay away from Ubbe' Rada seemed like she wanted to say more but closed her mouth.

'Why?'

'I've already said too much, just know that my father is not a man to cross and if you truly cared for Ubbe you will let him marry me and forget about you'.

Thyra's interest was piqued now and Rada knew it. 'I will say no more!' Rada cried before turning and running off. Thyra had a bad feeling about Lord Henvard.

The day of Ubbe's and Radas engagement gathering came. A large horde of soldiers rode into Kattegat in the early morning accompanying Henvard.

Thyra felt it strange that the lord needed an army with him.

Soon night descended on Kattegat and the gathering started. The whole port had been invited to celebrate the impending wedding. Thyra had debated all day about going, but she remembered the pleading look Ubbe gave her. Radas words weighed down on her but she forced them aside. All that mattered to Thyra was Ubbe and his happiness and she knew she needed to be there for him.

The festivities were in full swing when Thyra entered the great hall. People were drinking, eating and dancing. Thyra grabbed a horn of mead and retreated to the shadows to watch. She surveyed Lord Henvards men with a weary gaze and she was not the only one.

'Strange isn't?' someone giggled from behind her. She turned to see the ship builder Floki standing there watching the men cautiously. 'There is only one reason to bring an army and that is for battle'.

Thyra felt ice in her veins at his words and remembered Radas words, perhaps they had been a warning. 'Do you think Henvard intends to take over Kattegat?'

Floki stared into Thyra's eyes before giggling again. 'I hope so, I have not had a fight in so long' he winked at her before scrambling off.

Thyra noticed Sigurd and Hvitserk enjoying their mead at a table, Hvitserk seemed to be drowning his sorrows. Thyra weaved around the dancing couples and was almost at the table when someone grabbed her elbow and swung her around pulling her into the dancing bodies. She stumbled and was steadied by Ubbe who had obviously had too much to drink by the way he was grinning at her.

'Ubbe!' Thyra warned lightly as he grabbed her close.

'I'm glad you came' he whispered in her ear as he nuzzled her neck. She tried pushing him away but he merely tightened his grip and swung her around as though she weighed nothing.

'I do not want to marry Rada, I want to marry you' Ubbe pressed his forehead against Thyra's. Radas words were ringing in her head. 'We can't Ubbe, you have to marry Rada. It is for the best' Thyra placed her hand on Ubbe's cheek.

His eyes clouded over, 'I don't understand. I thought you loved me!'

Thyra swallowed the lump in her throat, 'not anymore Ubbe' she pulled away from him and hurried through the crowd almost bumping into Rada who had been watching.

'I told you to stay away!' Rada hissed.

'I am. I had to say my goodbyes' Thyra was angry and sad, she wanted to lash out at Rada. She wanted her and Lord Henvard to just disappear but once again, Aslaug had won again. Speaking of Aslaug, she was watching her intently. A smirk was tugging at her lips as she hid behind her wine goblet.

'Stay away from Ubbe!' Rada screamed causing people to turn and stare.

'Thyra has a problem staying away from other women's men' someone quipped from behind them. Thyra turned to see Torvi standing there glaring at her. Bjorn was hurrying over from the other side of the room.

'I have nothing to say to you Torvi. Nothing I say will comfort you'.

'You should have told him no! He has a family!' Torvi was becoming hysterical.

'Enough Torvi!' Bjorn reached them.

'Of course you would defend her Bjorn. You are still in love with her!'

Thyra prayed for the floor to open and swallow her whole as everyone watched on. But it was only about to get worse as Ubbe appeared at her side.

'What do you mean Bjorn is in love with Thyra!' Ubbe demanded.

'It seems you are not the only Lothbrok brother who is in love with Thyra' Rada stated.

'They laid together!' Torvi cried pointing between Thyra and Bjorn.

'Enough!' Bjorn grabbed Torvi roughly.

'Is it true?!' Ubbes voice was deadly calm. Bjorn straightened and turned his head to look at his younger brother. 'Nows not the time Ubbe'.

'Why her, why Thyra?' Ubbe yelled.

'Because it is true. I having feelings for her but neither one of us will be with her' Bjorn snapped.

Thyra felt dizzy and sick to her stomach. 'Why my brother?' Ubbe turned to her.

Thyra shook her head, 'I don't know' and she turned and hurried out as everyone watched her go.

She hurried back to her home and grabbed somethings and her bow before heading to the dock where her ship was. She needed to leave Kattegat.

Just as she neared the dock, screams and cries echoed from the town. Thyra turned to see the town up in flames and the sounds of battle.

She hesitated only for a moment before gripping her bow. She dropped her bags and ran into town. People were running everywhere as Lord Henvards men cut people down.

The bulk of the fighting was in the great hall. It seemed Lord Henvard intended to take Kattegat by force.

Someone bumped into Thyra. She turned to see Torvi with her children. 'Go' Thyra pushed her away just as a group of Henvards men turned the corner and began to approach them. Thyra shot off a few arrows taking two down but more kept coming.

'Go Torvi!' Thyra pushed her harder and she finally came around. She looked like she wanted to say something but instead she grabbed her sons hand and ran off toward the hills.

Thyra squared her shoulders prepared to take on the soldiers when a crazed figure ran out from a building swinging his ax and cutting them down. When they were all dead Floki turned and smiled at Thyra before hurrying off. Thyra thanked the Gods before forging ahead to the great hall where the brunt of the battle was. Inside she found the Lothbrok brothers fighting Henvard and his men. She watched Rada chase Aslaug into the back with a dagger and taking a breath she followed.

'I told you to have her killed!' Rada was pointing the dagger at Aslaug who was seeking protection behind her bed post.

'There was no need to' Aslaug replied.

'Ubbe did not love me' Rada cried.

'That is your fault' Aslaug said as Thyra crept into her view. Rada screamed and launched herself at the Queen.

Thyra paused for a second, if Rada killed Aslaug then Thyra took her out, she would be rid of them both. Aslaug eyed Thyra silently pleading with her as she dodged Rada's attack. Thyra raised her bow and let one go hitting Rada in the back. She stopped immediately and slowly turned to face Thyra.

'You' she croaked before stumbling forward toward Thyra she swiped at her catching her on the right cheek before crumpling at her feet. She gave one more gasp of breath before dying at Thyras feet.

Aslaug looked relieved as Ubbe crashed in.

He looked first at his mother then at his dead wife to be before turning his gaze to Thyra who was breathing heavily as blood seeped down her cheek. She had killed for the second time.

'Are you okay?' Ubbe was peering into her eyes.

Thyra nodded, 'I had to kill her' she indicated Radas body.

'Its okay, as long as you and mother are okay'.

'Well it looks like the wedding is off' Ivar drawled as he crawled into the room followed by Sigurd and Hvitserk. 'Henvard is dead',

Aslaug adjusted her crown and straightened herself up. 'For now' she commented dryly stepping over Radas body. She offered Thyra a small nod before leaving the room just as Bjorn entered.

'Has anyone seen Torvi?'

'They were heading to the hills' Thyra answered as the air was thick with tension between Bjorn and Ubbe. Bjorn opened his mouth to say something but closed it before turning and leaving.

'I have to go' Thyra slipped out from under Ubbes hands on her shoulders.

'Where are you going?' Ubbe asked.

'Away again' Thyra replied.

Luckily her things were where she dropped them.

Smithy and her crew were waiting for her on the dock. 'We lost some men to Henvards army. They came to take the ship' he briefed her.

'Was the ship damaged?' Smithy shook his head. 'But will need some extra hands on deck'.

'Will find some in the next towns over' Thyra went to step on board when a voice called, 'you'll find hands here willing to help'.

She turned to see Ubbe standing there. The sight of him covered in blood and dirt with his bright blue eyes shining made him look wild and manly. Thyra felt herself go weak everytime she saw him, but she needed to get away from him. Perhaps it was true, the Gods did not want them together.

Ubbe saw her hesitation and he was sprinting up to her in seconds. 'I am going with you. We have been apart too long, besides we have somethings to discuss...Captain' Thyra was shaking her head but he merely kissed her cheek and passed her stepping onto the deck.

This was going to be a long journey.


	7. Chapter 7

Between Brothers

 **Authors note:** Sorry for the short chapter! Next one will be longer. If you have read my prevoius stories you will know I am not one for hundreds of chapter fics. Thyra and Ubbe's tale will be ending soon. But fear not, there are still a few chapters to come.

HUGE thank you and shout out to all those reviewing with positive words, encouragement & actual constructive critism. Remember to focus on the good, dont let the haters bring you down in both writing and your everyday lives. You are all beautiful!

Sorry for any mistakes, I am writing on my Iphone as I am traveling without my laptop.

* * *

They had been sailing for three days stopping every now and then at Thyra's favourite places to hunt and trade. It also gave her a distraction from Ubbe. She had managed to avoid him holing herself up in the captains office and having Smithy keep him busy.

It was early afternoon on the fourth day and Thyra was once again in the office writing a ledger of her collected goods. El Sava had taught her somethings when he wasn't being a bastard.

But she had to stop. They were getting close to the land of the fantastic beasts, the elephants.

The air was hot, humid and stifling. Sweat was beading on her forehead and chest, she felt it dripping down her back. She ran the back of her hand across her forehead slushing off sweat before standing. She removed the heavy tunic she was wearing and switched it out for a light cotton one. She left the ties untied exposing the tops of her cleavage and she rolled up the sleeves to her elbows.

She stepped out onto deck. A very light breeze danced across her skin and the nearly abandoned deck. Most of the men were seeking solace from the sun in the dark, cool belly of the ship except Smithy manning the helm and a lone sailor looking out toward the sea. He was shirtless with a wide muscular back, as soon as Thyra's swept over the familiar form she swallowed the lump in her throat just as Ubbe turned around.

His eyes were bluer, the surrounding blue of the sea making them appear lighter. His delicate white skin had darkened from hours spent in the sun. He laughed at her when she told him to beware the sun.

He waited, silently beckoning her forward. She approached him, now was a good a time as any for them to discuss the things Ubbe wanted to.

'I have never felt heat like this before on my skin' Ubbe commented as his eyes skimmed across her cleavage. 'Well from the sun' he gave her a cheeky smirk. She rolled her eyes but a slow smile pulled gently on her lips. 'Why have you been avoiding me?'

Thyra turned to look at the still waters of the sea. 'I have not'.

She turned to see Ubbe quirk a brow, he did not believe her.

She sighed. 'I have been' she admitted.

'Why?'

'Because I did not know if I could face you. If I could face you after...'

'After you slept with my brother?' Ubbe said gently.

Thyra was unable to read his expression.

She gripped the wooden railing of the ship digging her nails painfully under the surface as splinters poked her fingertips drawing blood. Ubbe placed his large hand over hers stopping her. He slowly raised her hand to his face seeing the small droplets of blood dance across her delicate finger tips. He brought his lips to them, his tongue flicked out. Thyra gasped out partially surprised and very much aroused at the sensualness of the act.

'Well I was angry, I do not blame Bjorn' Ubbe said kissing her knuckles before dropping her hand. Her whole body was on fire, her finger tips tingling.

'Because if our places were switched, I would have done the same as he did'.

'I thought maybe I could forget you. Forget how you make my heart pound or my body burn. I was using Bjorn and I know he was using me. It was wrong but I couldnt have you then. I thought I was going to lose you' Thyra confessed feeling her heart ache at how close she had come to losing Ubbe.

He shook his head as his large hand wrapped around her neck, his fingers sprawling into her hair and against her skull. He gently pulled her forward so they were mere inches apart.

'You will never lose me. I will always be yours and you will always be mine' Ubbes voice came out a whisper, his tone laced with passion.

'There are some who believe the Gods do not favour us together. That the Gods control our destinies' Thyra said.

'Screw them and screw the gods'.

'Ubbe!'

Thyra was surprised before Ubbe's mouth came crashing down against hers. It was rough and passionate and a bit painful as Ubbe bit her lip punishing her lightly but it made her body burn hotter as she wrapped herself around him trying to get as close as possible.

'Land ahead!' Smithy's voice rang out.

The ship rumbled under their feet as the other men roused from their afternoon naps. Reluctantly they pulled apart. Both of their lips were sore and bruised as they both smiled sillily at each other drunk on love and lust.

'I cant wait to show you my favourite place, the land where the fantastic beasts live' Thyra took Ubbes hand as they turned to look at the approaching shore line.

Thyra spent the next few hours showing Ubbe around the foreign land. Soon evening approached and Thyra found herself in a familiar place. They were in a lush jungle by a heavy flowing water fall.

'This is where I killed El Sava' Thyra said as Ubbe looked around in wonder.

At that proclamation Ubbe turned to her. He closed the distance between them embracing her in his arms and kissing her.

'I would have loved to see that' his voice was husky.

Thyra smiled before pushing away from him and passing him, removing her clothing as she approached the pool of water.

She turned her head and smiled coyly over her shoulder at him. He was watching her every move. She jumped in to the clear, cool pool and relished the feeling of it on her hot, sweaty skin. She ducked under the surface and when she surfaced Ubbe was scrambling to remove his foot gear and pants. Once free of his clothing he dove in and surfaced behind Thyra pulling her flush against his naked body. She giggled as he nipped at her ear lobe and neck. For the first time in a long time, she felt free.

Ubbes hands sliding down her waist brought her back from her reverie. She turned and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, teasing him with the position of their lower bodies.

'Make love to me Ubbe. Here and now' she purred.

She didn't need to ask twice.

Later they laid sprawled out on their backs in each others arms staring up into the inky black sky. Crickets chirped around them as the jungle came alive with a crescendo of sounds as a light breeze licked against their naked skin. Thyra felt complete.

Suddenly the noise came to a silent stand still. The ground was rumbling gently, trees crackled and swayed in the distance as a familiar sound echoed through the jungle. Ubbe was looking around on high alert having never heard a sound like that before but Thyra touched him gently just as a massive form emerged from the surrounding foliage followed by more massive bodies.

'What are they?!' Ubbe was awestruck as the giant gray beasts walked past them almost silently taking care to not get too close to Ubbe and Thyra.

'Elephants' Thyra breathed in wonderment as they passed on both sides of the couple.

They watched the beasts in silence until the last one disappeared.

'You don't see that in Kattegat' Ubbe stated.

'No you don't' Thyra smiled dreamily before patting Ubbe on the leg. 'We should get back to the ship'.

'Do we have to? I want to stay here with you forever' Ubbe grasped Thyra's chin gently placing a chaste kiss upon her lips.

'We can stay together forever but in Kattegat where we both belong' Thyra answered.

Ubbe considered her words for a moment. 'As long as I am with you, I don't care where I am'.

They dressed and wandered back to the ship hand in hand as the crew was loading the ship with animal pelts and the glittering rocks. This would be the last trip Thyra would take. She had amassed enough wealth to live comfortably for years.

She would give the ship to Smithy who had earned it after serving all those years under El Sava and then Thyra faithfully.

She said her final goodbye to the land of fantastic beasts as they cast off.

Ubbe kissed her shoulder once the island disappeared from sight, swallowed by the dark of night. 'Let us go to bed' Ubbe took her hand and Thyra allowed him to lead her to her quarters.

She laid awake in bed listening to Ubbe snoring gently beside her that night, She smiled, finally her and Ubbe would be together. And Aslaug would have no say, after all she owed Thyra her life now.

But perhaps it wasn't Aslaug that would be standing in their way.


End file.
